The Death of Lloyd Ventrix
by LDEJRuff
Summary: This idea popped into my head after watching the episode. This is an alternate version of part three of the episode. It has a sort of a darker theme than the original.


Batman: The Animated Series

"See No Evil"

Alternate Ending: The Death of Lloyd Ventrix

By LDEJRuff

* * *

I had an idea pop into my head after watching the episode of how it should have ended. This is an alternate version of part three of the episode.

* * *

Helen Ventrix looked sadly at the bedroom window. Bruce Wayne, disguised as Batman, has told her everything about Lloyd, Kimberly, and the invisibility suit. "I thought Mojo was just her imaginary friend," she said, her voice shaking. "I never thought—" She stopped after hearing a gun cock, and she saw the tranquilizer gun in Batman's hand. "What's that?"

"A tranquilizer dart," Batman said, preparing it. "How long ago did you see your daughter?" he asked, putting the tranquilizer in his pocket.

"Five minutes ago," she answered. "I put her to bed and—" She stopped after Batman left the room. "Batman?" The man in question is nowhere to be seen in the room.

Lloyd, in his invisibility suit, under the name "Mojo", carried Kimberly to an abandoned drive-in theater. His car was waiting. Lloyd was taking her to it. Kimberly looked around the drive-in strangely when he was taking her.

"Here we are," Lloyd said, as Kimberly was scared.

Kimberly gasped in shock when she saw his car, and backed away a bit. "You want me to get in your car?" she asked, as Lloyd was opening the driver's side door.

"Now, Kimmy," Lloyd said.

"But it'll look like the car's going by itself," Kimberly said, worried. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"No, Kimberly," Lloyd said, taking her arm, "we won't".

Kimberly backed away a little more. "I don't know," she said.

Lloyd sighed. "I'll tell you what," he said to her. "Maybe if I let you see me, you'll feel better." Lloyd removed his mask to see his face.

Kimberly gasped in shock after seeing her father's face. "Daddy?!"

"Hello, Kimberly," Lloyd said.

"Get away!" Kimberly exclaimed, backing away from him. "Mommy said you're not allowed to come near me! She says you're a bad man," Kimberly said, with an angry look on her face. "She says that's why they locked you up!"

Lloyd was then serious. "Never mind that!" He grabbed her. "You're coming with me whether you want to or not."

"No! I don't want to!" Kimberly demanded.

Lloyd produced a chloroform cloth from his pocket and covered her mouth with it, leaving it on there long enough until she was unconscious.

"Ventrix!" Batman's voice called out, catching Lloyd's attention. Batman was standing with his bat-cable in hand. He swung down, aiming for Lloyd. He kicked Lloyd in the gut, into a post.

As Batman safely landed on the roof of the concession stand, Lloyd came to, and gritted his teeth. Growling at Batman, Lloyd put his mask on and was about to carry Kimberly.

Batman aimed his tranquilizer, but can't see Lloyd. However, he saw his footprints.

Lloyd grabbed the unconscious Kimberly and was headed to the car. Batman aimed his tranquilizer at Lloyd and fired, but missed when Lloyd closed the door.

Now inside the car, Lloyd deactivated the lights from his watch and was about to start the car. After taking his mask off, he looked in the back seat at his daughter. Then he eyed at the ignition button, making the car invisible, so that Batman can't see Lloyd, Kimberly, or the car.

Batman reloaded his tranquilizer when the lights in the car made the car invisible.

At the household, Helen couldn't take anymore waiting, so she went to her own room. She had a gun hidden in her drawer and loaded it with eight bullets.

"If you won't give Kimmy back to me, Lloyd," she said, putting the gun in her pocket. "I'll take you out of this world."

Helen had a look of sheer anger on her face.

The car started and was aiming for Batman. Batman dodged the car, because he could see the dust and tire tracks.

Batman led the car long enough before he dodged again. After dodging the car, Batman dropped the tranquilizer. Batman was going to go get it, but he had no time, because the car was coming towards him. The car then crushed a few posts and run over the tranquilizer.

Batman ran long enough before he could grab on to the roof of the car. The car, and Batman, left the drive-in, and were now on the road.

Lloyd heard the thud from the roof of the car, and was aware it was Batman. He started to skid the car to make Batman fall off, but Batman held on.

They passed by a couple of homeless people, and they saw Batman, thinking that he flew. "I didn't know he could fly, too," the younger homeless person said to his older buddy.

Lloyd kept on skidding the car, but Batman still held on. After hearing a horn honk from another car, visible, Batman was shocked. The car carrying Batman avoided crashing and went to the other side of the road. More were coming, and the invisible car avoided crashing into them as well. The invisible car skid so much that the other cars stopped and turned around. It made an L-turn near a huge building.

Helen saw Batman on the invisible car as she was coming out of the house, and stopped to gasp in shock.

"Lloyd!" she realized. And she was following the trail.

The car, and Batman, went up to a hill, and crashed into the driver's-side door of another car, confusing its owner.

Lloyd once again tried to skid the car to let Batman off, but Batman still held on. Only this time, he was aiming for a gas station. The gas tanks the car knocked over blew up.

After Batman looked at the explosion, he was punching the driver's-side door. "Give it up, Ventrix!" he called, still banging. "The suit's toxic, it'll kill you!"

"Don't hand me that," Lloyd called back. "I'm not feeling any pain, at least not like _you're_ gonna feel!" he continued, skidding his car to aim at some garbage cans.

The cans crashed into the car so much, that the invisibility is wearing off.

Finally, the car was going into the train tracks, with Lloyd hoping that the train will crash the car and Batman with it.

Batman saw the bridge that the tracks were leading to, and produced a knife to cut open the window. Before he could go any further, he heard the train whistle, and it was coming in the opposite direction of the car.

Lloyd was coming out of the car, with Kimberly in hand (he got her out of the back seat), and jumped out.

Batman aimed his bat cable at a building with a water tower to swing away from the collision. Batman jumped off before the train collided into the car. Batman then saw the outhouse in the way and crashed into it.

Coming to, he saw Kimberly, still unconscious, near one of the building's air vents. Batman was about to wake her up, but Lloyd mercilessly punched him.

Batman caught his breath. "Ventrix," he called to him. "The suit! It's poison!"

"So what if it is?" Lloyd called back, grabbing a plank. "I don't care!" he continued, swinging it at Batman. The swing knocked Batman off balance. "As long as I have it," Lloyd continued, as Batman landed flat. "I can take my daughter back whenever I want!"

Batman put a finger on his mask. "Not in _this_ lifetime, pal!" Batman said, as something in his mask was coming on. It's a heat-in-motion sensor hidden in his mask. He saw Lloyd's body heat when the latter was about to punch the former again. Batman grabbed Lloyd's mask and tore it off.

Lloyd saw what Batman did. "You ungrateful bat!" he exclaimed in rage. He punched Batman off of the roof before the latter would grab on to it to secure himself. Suddenly, Lloyd heard the sound of a gun cock.

"Lloyd!" Helen's voice rang out, getting his attention. She was standing right behind him, aiming her gun at him.

"Helen?! What are you d—?"

"Shut up, Lloyd! Tell me where Kimberly is!"

"What?" Lloyd questioned.

"You heard me, Lloyd!" Helen ordered, still pointing the gun to him. "If you don't tell me where Kimmy is, I will pull the trigger!"

"Helen, I'm not going to follow your orders!" Lloyd exclaimed. "With this invisibility suit, I can have Kimberly all I want! Nobody will stop me, and neither will y—!" Lloyd suddenly stopped short, and gave out an agonizing scream.

"Lloyd!" Helen dropped the gun in shock. "What's going on?"

"The suit!" Batman said, climbing back onto the roof. "Its toxins are getting into his system. The suit is killing him from the inside."

"From the inside?!" Helen said, shocked.

Lloyd held his heart, struggling for his life, and reached his hand for Helen. "Helen! Please! Tell Kimberly…" he said, about to point to the girl in question. "…that I l—!" Lloyd can't hold out much longer, and he dies in front of her.

Helen gasped shocked! "Lloyd! Is he—?"

Batman held a finger to his neck. "It's over, Mrs. Ventrix," Batman said. "He's gone."

Helen, hung her head and sobbed. "Lloyd's gone. Now I'll _never_ know where Kimberly is."

"Mommy?" Kimberly's voice rang out. She was regaining consciousness.

"Kimberly?" Helen raised her head. She turned to her voice and saw that Kimberly was coming to. "Kimmy! You're all right."

"Mommy!" Kimmy said, as her mother hugged her. "What happened? Where am I? Where's Daddy?"

Helen lowered her arms, and once again, hung her head. "He's dead, Kimberly. The invisibility suit he wore to pose as your imaginary friend, Mojo, was toxic."

One night, Kimberly was holding her doll, safe and sound in her room. "Me and Mommy are now planning to move into an apartment," she said. "And now that Daddy's gone, we'll never have any problems again."

"Kimberly?" Helen's voice rang out, alarmed. "Who are you talking to now?" she asked, opening the door and rushing into the room.

"Just Batman, Mommy," Kimberly answered.

"Oh," Helen laughed. "_Him_ again?"

"But he really _was_ here, Mommy!" Kimberly said, shrugging.

"I know, honey," Helen said, laying a hand to her daughter's head. "I know." She closed the window.

Unbeknownst to Helen, Batman was, indeed, on the roof of their house. He then walked away as the moon shone.

* * *

The End


End file.
